


Rock You Like a Hurricane

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is like a hurricane. Written for drabbletag on lj, prompt was 'hurricane'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock You Like a Hurricane

You lay there, holding Piper from behind like you’ve been holding her ever since you invited her with a pat on your mattress. Come, be my little spoon. It had become a daily ritual. A ritual you cherish way too much, it is heaven and hell simultaneously.

“You came into my life like a hurricane,” you tell her. You speak softly into her ear, your lips scarcely touching her skin when they move. There’re goose bumps on her arms, you feel them under your fingertips. 

“And you into mine,” Piper replies, pulling your arm tighter around herself and squeezing your hand. 

She’s right, you think. You both were similar to a storm in the life of the respective other. But there wasn’t only chaos and destruction. There were thrilling turbulences and other good parts too. When you two were in the eye of the hurricane, it had been nice and quiet - sunshine and rainbows. However, that phase had passed and the storm had come back, only darker.

“The question is have we weathered the storm? Or is it turning around, sucking us in for another round?” you wonder out loud, afraid you won’t survive a second spin. There wasn’t enough glue left to put back together the pieces of your shattered heart once more. 

“I don’t know,” she answers. “I can’t promise you that there’ll be just blue skies from here on.”

You kiss the back of her neck. “That would probably be too boring anyway.”

The End.


End file.
